Nighttime Drinks
by bluehairedweasley
Summary: Lysander lowered his head to the table and said, "It's all for nothing, isn't it? You'd know about those muggles saying yolo wouldn't you. You only live once. True, but who cares? Soon we will fade away and even if we made an impact on humanity, the memory of us will fade away." A fluffy, slightly angsty, oneshot about the Scamander twins. No pairing. Please review!


Hi! This is my NextGen of Harry Potter oneshot. It's just a fluffy, brotherly moments between Lorcan and Lysander (twin sons of Luna and Rolf).

Warnings: A bit of cussing and slightly angsty.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and it is obviously not J K Rowling. If it was, I would write a book series about the Next Generation.

* * *

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were identical twins. Lemon blonde hair, pale blue eyes, pointy noses and rather scrawny. One was about half a centimetre taller but you could never remember which twin was taller. The only real way you could tell them apart was when they weren't in their Ravenclaw Hogwarts robes.

Lorcan likes to wear his ripped baggy jeans with muggle band shirts and his battered leather jacket. Lysander, however, wore polo shirts, tight-knit sweaters and skinny jeans. Their clothes slightly reflected their personalities.

Being the sons of Luna Lovegood, they inherited some of her oddness but Luna eventually realised some of her father's stories were far-fetched. She believed some of them, though.

Lorcan was extremely hipster. He listened to music no-one had heard of (except Lysander) and often explored Hogwarts. He was the only boy since the Marauders to find all seven secret passageways without the help of the map. He occasionally sneaked out of school. Those few occasions like when Lysander was dumped by his first girlfriend, or when Grandpa Xeno died. He is Hogwart's Quidditch commentator. McGonagall would never admit it, but he reminded her of Lee Jordan. Slightly biased, but nevertheless, had equal spirit. Another thing she would never admit but he heart softened when Lorcan cheered on Lysander when he was playing.

Lysander was a bit more willing to fit in. He didn't try to be hipster or mainstream, he just did what he wanted so he could fit in both categories. He was also a little more out-going than Lorcan. Just slightly. He was the one who got his first girlfriend (Kiara Phillips) and his first heartbreak (hence the midnight visit to Hogsmeade). He's a polite and a Ravenclaw but he and his twin are not to be mistaken for goody-too-shoes. They are usually the brains behind any school pranks and are usually the ones running around the school because of a story their mother told them. He is a chaser on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. In matches Ravenclaw played, he was usually mentioned the most from the commentator. Whether it be insulting or praise, he was mentioned.

* * *

Lorcan was walking back from dinner, alone. Lysander never showed up to dinner and his other closest friend, Celia, was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her newest boyfriend.

He was walking up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw Tower. What he didn't know was that his twin brother was hiding behind a pillar knowing that Lorcan would pass soon.

"Wha- mmmm mmm-" Lorcan started. His mouth was covered by hands which were identical to his, but not his so he knew exactly who it was.

When Lysander was sure they were alone, he removed his hand from Lorcan's mouth. "Mate, they say that I'm the weird twin but honestly, it's you. You could have just told you to meet me here." Lorcan said rolling his eyes at his brother's ability to make everything dramatic.

"We have to go to Hogsmeade. Maybe as soon as we get changed out of our robes. I'll tell you when we go to Hogsmeade." Lysander said looking upset.

"If you're going to tell me at Hogsmeade then why the bloody hell are you so dramatic?" Lorcan asked, any trace of a smile gone after seeing the look on Lysander's face.

Lysander stared sadly at Lorcan before turning around at walking away with his robes billowing behind him.

Lorcan rolled his eye. _What a drama queen he thought to himself._

* * *

They both wore their different clothes. Lorcan, this time, sporting a My Chemical Romance shirt, a battered brown leather jacket and classic baggy faded blue jeans. Lysander was wearing dark skinny jeans and an apple green sweater with his grey coloured polo shirt collar showing. They were racing to the secret (not so secret) passage way about two minutes before curfew.

"I am panting way too hard for someone who plays quidditch," Lysander panted.

"At least I have an excuse!" Lorcan joined him a millisecond later, "I don't play quidditch!"

They appeared in Honeydukes cellar and managed to sneak into the shop. They bought some of their favourite chocolates and were grateful that instead of sending them back to Hogwarts, the shopkeeper just winked at them.

The twins made their way to Three Broomsticks and ordered 4 butterbeers and 2 blueberry syrups. The bartender looked suspicious that they were out of school past curfew but the fact that they ordered so many drinks made him keep his suspicions to himself.

"What's this important thing you need to tell me?" Lorcan asked as they sat at a table for two. They kept their voices quiet as there was only one other customer who was seated at the counter.

"Do you ever feel as if you've done nothing with your life?" Lysander asked seriously (A/N not the time for a pun).

Lorcan looked at Lysander curiously. Occasionally he does feel as if his life is meaningless, but that surely wasn't all he was here for.

Lysander lowered his head to the table and said, "It's all for nothing, isn't it? You'd know about those muggles saying yolo wouldn't you. You only live once. True, but who cares? Soon we will fade away and even if we made an impact on humanity, the memory of us will fade away."

"Why did you bring me here, Ly?" Lorcan asked, tentatively.

He lifted his head and stared into Lorcan's identical eyes. "I am suffering an existential crisis." He smiled at the bartender as he served them their 6 drinks.

There was a silence as they drank their first butterbeer.

After their first drink Lorcan spoke. "I have thought of that. I mean, we're both Ravenclaw's and Mum's children. We're bound to let our thoughts run away with us. I just don't let it get me down."

They simultaneously started to drink their blueberry syrups. They both drank this drink in sips and much slower. They were a lot more identical in personality than they let people on.

"How can it not let you feel somewhat depressed-"

Lorcan cut him off and said, "I never said I feel happy about it. I just said I never let it get me down."

They drank the next few sips in silence none of them wishing to break it at the moment. After finishing the drink, they resumed speaking.

"Lorc, thank you."

"What on earth for?"

"No questions," Lysander said cryptically.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, the not-knowing will kill me!"

"Fine," Lysander huffed, "thank you for reminding me that life isn't completely pointless."

Lorcan didn't exactly know how he did this but was pleased with himself for cheering up with brother.

Lysander studied his brother's expression. "You don't know what you did, do you?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Nope."

"You reminded me that I don't have to make an impact on the world. I just have to do whatever is right and what I'm happy with. I'm not saying thank you again."

Lorcan knew he was saying thank you, again.

"When I die, people say defining moments will flash before your eyes," Lysander said, ignoring the fact Lorcan was rolling his eyes for bringing up dark thought, "will this moment flash before my eyes?"

"I hope so."

"Me too."

* * *

They were walking on orange fallen leaves of autumn after finishing their drinks. They were eating their Honeydukes chocolates in silence as they went for a midnight stroll.

Lysander asked, "Do you want to travel the world next year? Like a gap year. Except without Mum and Dad."

Lorcan was relieved that Lysander wasn't bringing up dark topics again.

"Sure."

"I'm serious," Lysander said.

"No, you're not," Lorcan said muffling a laugh at his own joke.

"Shut up! You are the most unfunniest person in the world!" Lysander cried.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word."

"I know, but do you want to?" Lysander asked

"Travel the world?" Lorcan confirmed.

"Yeah."

Lorcan thought about it. They'd only be 18 years old. Alone. With a shock he realised he wouldn't be alone. The Scamander twins were so close that sometimes they forgot they were two different people.

"I'd like that," Lorcan said, "I'd like to travel the world."

They decided to head back to Honeydukes cellar. They stood about 10 metres from Honeydukes.

"How would you feel if I hugged you?" Lysander asked.

Lorcan snorted. "You never asked permission before."

Lysander took that as a yes and hugged his brother.

Lorcan's arms wrapped around Lysander. "Next time don't ask permission to hug me. I won't repeat this but whenever I push you off for randomly hugging me, I don't mean it. I don't give a crap if you hug me."

"Even in public?"

"No fucks given."

"Hey, do you think Aiden Fray will be up waiting to catch us?" Lysander asked.

Lorcan sniggered. "He's a git, isn't he?"

"Sucks out the fun in life!"

"He needs to be taught a lesson!" Lorcan sighed. He was certainly going to be the next victim of their pranks.

* * *

"Rise and shine, boys!" A female voice called.

It was their other best friend, Celia. They were surprised as she had never been to their house and she was in their room waking them up. They'd been to her house and in 8 years, this was the first time she was in their house.

She strode to Lorcan's bed and ripped his quilt off and did the same to Lysander. They whimpered as a blast of cold air struck them.

"Get up, sleepy heads!" Celia stressed as she reached over to both boys and pulled them to the ground.

"No offense, but why are you here?" Lorcan asked.

Celia rolled her eyes. "How were you sorted into Ravenclaw? You're leaving England for a year today!" In an undertone, she said, "God, I'll miss you."

Lysander and Lorcan were immediately up and raced to see who will get to the bathroom first.

Lorcan came back, with a sulking expression.

"Cheer up! Today's gonna be exciting for you! You're going to see what's outside this country without your parents." Celia cried.

"It's not going to be _that_ different."

"Yes, it will be. With parents you are restricted. Now you can do whatever you want and maybe meet some pretty girls," Celia wagged her eyebrows, teasingly.

Lorcan whacked her with a pillow. "I'm not like you. I don't have a different boyfriend every week."

"I'll have you know that Brad and I have been together for two weeks."

"Really?"

"Whatever. He was getting boring anyway." Celia said in a bored manner.

"When are you going to settle down?" Lorcan implored.

"I don't _settle down_."

"Okay, sister." Lorcan said with obvious disbelief.

"I won't! Remember to owl me every week. And send lots of pictures. If you see any cute guys, try taking discreet pictures and also send them to me." Celia said with hopeful eyes.

"I'll do everything, except the last one. The last one could end badly for me." Lorcan said with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Lorc, the bathroom's free now!" called Lysander.

Celia pushed Lorcan out of the room and said, "Hurry up and get ready!"

* * *

Lysander and Lorcan were wearing their usual clothes. Their style hadn't changed remotely.

Celia, Albus and James Potter, Rose Weasley and the Scamanders were standing with two identical suit cases in front of the chimney. They took turns hugging everyone. James and Al told them to have fun and take lots of pictures. Rose told them to have fun and stay safe and use this as a learning experience. The Potter's promptly told her to shut up. There were no tears in Luna's eyes as she let her boys go. Rolf was eager for them to experience the world and reminded them to be safe. Celia hugged the boys tight and told them everything she told Lorcan. She didn't mention taking photos of cute guys.

Lorcan stepped into the chimney with his trunk and in a clear voice said, "Montrose Hotel, Scotland!" He disappeared in green flames.

Lysander stepped in and repeated the same words. The last thing he saw before being engulfed in green flames were the smiling faces of everybody, but one, he cared about.

* * *

That's the end of my oneshot. Please review! They make me happy and make me feel like I've done something with my life.

Ba bai!

-bluehairedweasley-

Edited: 04-07-2014


End file.
